


Who's Got The Power?

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, season: post-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn is a very resourceful fighter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Got The Power?

**Who's Got The Power?**

The Krelnish demon roared ferociously - and then choked, suddenly, as the younger girl jumped on top of him and stuffed a small plastic object straight into his mouth, where it lodged between his teeth.

She thought she could attack _him_ so easily?!

She would regret it! He would rip her limb from limb, pull out her intestines, cause her a thousand agonising deaths, and stalk her children in their sleep for the rest of eternity! _All_ eternity!

He roared again, or _tried_ to, but the plastic thing was in the way - and it was starting to stop him from - he couldn't concentrate on the girl who was now punching him repeatedly in the face, he _had_ to get this thing out before it… he couldn't… losing breath…

No! He couldn't just- He had to-

He swung one arm around blindly, knocking the girl off him, and… scrabbled desperately at… his throat, as he… fell… to the…

* * * * *

They stood there for a minute, looking at the dead body in front of them - stunned into silence.

Then Buffy blinked a few times, looked up at Dawn, and said, "You know… when I said your cellphone was a weapon, I didn't mean _literally_."


End file.
